Clans
These are the known Clans of Free Realms. Please contact us in game if you see any other clans that we did not mention here, or feel free to make an account and edit this! If you would like to join one of the clans below, contact the leaders on Free Realms! 'SIDE NOTE!': Hey! It's Darkstar (Darkheart). First off, we have recently changed our name from Cloudsky Clan to Darkrose Clan. And secondly, sorry I haven't been able to come on lately my computer isn't letting me onto the Free Realms website. If you are interested in joining or have any questions you can contact me on here or you can contact Willowbreeze who will usually be online. Thanks! Darkrose Clan Leader: Darkstar (Darkheart) Deputy: None (IN NEED OF ONE!) o.o please contact me or Willowbreeze if interested Medicine Cat: Willowbreeze Allied with: Eclispe Clan, Aurora Clan (unconfirmed), Poison Ivy Clan, DarkBlaze Clan (unconfirmed), and Shadowlight Clan Enemies: None really. We're a pretty peaceful Clan Aurora Clan Leader: Bubblestar (Ariana Grande0) & Darkstar (Darkheart) Deputy: FrostBreeze (FrostBreeze) (FORMERS: Lucky Star & BronzePelt) Medicene Cat(s): Leafpool, (Lilly Lizardflowers) Silverleaf (LuckyStar) Allied with: Ravenclan, Grassclan Enemies: Bloodclaw clan (unconfirmed) Eclipse clan Eclipse Clan Leader: Foxstar (FORMER, Christopher Foxface) Deputy: Rosa Leee (she-cat) Medicene Cat(s): Dawn, Leah Willowflower Allied with: Shadowlight Clan, Darkrose Clan, Fire Clan, Oak Clan, Poison Ivy Clan, Bloodclaw Clan, Tiger Clan. Skyfall Clan, Rogues of FallenAsh, DarkEmber Clan, Dusk Clan, Forest Clan, Night Star Werewolf Pack, Poison Oak Clan, Equinox Clan, Ash Clan Enemies: None known Territory: Briarheart Castle to the gate leading to Briarwood trading area DarkBlaze Clan Leader: DarkBlazing Star Deputy: Jess Moon Medicine Cat(s): Jayfeather & Crescent Moon (Mintleaf) Allied with: Forest clan, Darkmoonclan, River clan, Meadow Clan, Darkrose Clan (unconfirmed) Enemies: Territory: part of greenwood forest we are a good clan join us and give us a chance before you judge us (DarkBlazing Star) Shattered Clan Leader: Jake FireFall (Shattered Star) Tony Eaglepaw (Eagle Star) Deputy: Wicked Claw (Wicked Witch) Medicine Cat(s): Moss Jaw (Moss fang) Allied with: DarkmoonClan, Vapor Clan, Rogues Of FallenAsh, Dark Ember, Night Fire (honestly not sure yet), Meadow Enemies: None Territory: in a large lot they also have an back up camp around lake shore Description: Add Jake FireFall or Tony Eaglepaw to join Shattered Clan. They are new and in need of loyal warriors. Eagle Star will not be on alot but it we are still strong no matter what will happen on the path to make Shattered Clan stronger. we are Loyal and very Strong Meadow Clan Leader: Rose Star Deputy: Lily Star Medicine Cat(s): Unknown Allied with: DarkBlaze Clan, Forest Clan, And Shattered Clan Enemies: Unknown Territory: Unknown Description: This clan is new and there is not much information on it, add Rose Star if you want to join. Forest Clan Leader: Amber Star Deputy: Firestár Medicine cat(s): Ash Heart (I3ecca) Allied with: Many clans such as Meadow Clan, Dark Blaze Clan, Eclipse clan, Raven Clan, Skyfall Clan, ect Enemies: Hûnters Territory: Sharing Greenwood Forest with DarkBlaze Clan Poison Oak Clan Leader: Leopardstar Deputy: Brambleberry Top warriors: Stormclaw, Angela, Lion Shadow Medicine Cat(s): FlowerSplash, Abigail, Briar Heart Allied with: Darkmoon, DarkEmber, Haze, Blood claw, the Hunters, Blackpaw wolf pack, Eclipse Clan, Forest clan Enemies: Solar clan, Tiger clan, Territory: Near Stillwater crossing, They share territory with DarkmoonClan. also camp is a vale stream lot Description: We are Fun, caring, LOYAL, strong, powerful and fierce. OTHER: (coming from Leopardstar) Warning, Other clans, Beware dont mess with us, we battle with teeth and claws (Of course) BUT your are always welcome to join. DarkEmber Clan Leader: Darkstar (StoneTeller) Deputy: Rue Medicine Cat(s): Ash paw Allied with: Poison Oak, Rage, Hûnters, Eclipse, Skyfall Enemies: Forest, Territory: (Unknown) Description: Loyal and strong White Shadow Clan Leader: Lion star (Lion shadow) Deputy:In need of one Top warriors: WE NEED SOME WARRIORS Medicine Cat(s): Melinda Foxcub Allied with: Poison Oak,Rogues of FallenAsh Enemies: Skyfall Territory: Area around Howling Hills, which is in Snow Hill Description: We are loyal,mysterious and strong,but we DO welcome any cat who wishes to join (We are in need of members,so we would apprectiate if you joined!Contact Lion Shadow or Melinda Foxcub if you want to join,or leave a comment and state your name so we can add you) Coldblood Clan Leader: Snowstar (Snowstar) Deputy: None, In need of one. Medicine Cat(s): None, In need of one. Allied with: Darkmoon, Poison Oak Enemies: None Territory: Near Merry Vale launch pad. Description: New and recruiting fast, add Snowstar to join. Amber Clan Leader: CrookedStar Deputy: Seralily Medicine Cat(s): Unknown Allied with: Unknown Enemies: Unknown Territory: Unkown BloodClaw Clan Leader: Shatteredstar (Shatteredheårt) Deputy: Crookedleg (Bluê) Medicene Cat(s): Blackfeather (Çasperz) & Roseeee Top Warriors: Toxic KitKatz, Cinderpelt, and Littlecloud Allied with: EclipseClan, PoisonIvyClan, Poison OakClan, DarkmoonClan, and many more Enemies: TigerClan, GuardianClan, and many more Territory: Area east of seaside and south of wugachug (So stay out) Other: This is a note from yours truley, Bluê. I just want to say to most of the clans out there, you do realize we might be nicer to y'all if you would stop tresspassing on our land and attacking us for no reason. Why do you think while i was leader I hated you all, why I attacked y'all and tried to destroy some of y'all. Because I wanted to give you a piece of your own medicine, and if some of you keep up what your doing then I'm not finished yet. So have a nice day, and think about what your doing and the price you'll pay before you do it. Ta-ta. To the person who keeps screwing up the BloodClawClan List, my clan is extremely missunderstood. I will admit i have killed several kits, back when i was in Black Paw Werewolf Pack, but after i joined this clan i have let go of my werewolf roots. When we kill people, its because they deserved it. Either they tresspass constantly just to bug us, they talk about us like we arent there at the gatherings, or they try to take over our land. My mother, the previous leader, told me she used to be exactly like you all think we are, but after all the other clans bugging us she got tired, and for the past two years shes acted like i just discribed us, only kills for a reason. To those of you who call us fox hearted, those were the old clan members, the main warriors now are diffrent people then the people who used to fill this clan and they have done nothing but pay for their old clanmates. We dont deserve all the hatred you give us, this clan is diffrent then it used to be. Thank you for reading, hopefully you will reconsider your opinion of us. ~Shatteredstar Equinox Clan Leader: Starcast Eclipse Deputy: Sparkpelt Medicene cat(s): Unknown Allied with: FallenMoon Clan, Moon Fall clan, Mystic clan, Legend Fire clan, Eclipse Clan Enemies: unknown Ashclan Leader: Thornstar (XxPunker BrandyxX) Deputy: Shadowpelt (Anique) Medicine Cat: Wildheart (XxToxic LillyxX) Allied with: N/A (plz ask) Enemies: N/A Bordered With: Unknown Emberclan Leader: Platinumstar (Platinum Star) Deputy: Unkown Medicene Cat(s): Unknown Allied with: Auroraclan (unconfirmed) Enemies: Unknown Skyfallclan Leader: Hølly Storm Deputy: River Flower Medicine Cat(s): SolarEclipse Allied with: Eclipse Clan Enemies: They know who they are. Territory: North-East of the Sanctuary, very close to the Lakeshore Warpstone, by the waterfall beneath. have gotten into quite a few fights with Skyfall Clan in the past, but times changed and their clan cats had less hostile views towards me. So I think we're cool. Or neutral at least ._. Toodles. -Corrupt Energy DarkmoonClan Leader: Ravenstar (Ravenflight) Deputy: Swifteyes (Swift Eyes) Medicine Cat(s): Bluefur (Tess Bunny) Allied with: Stonefall, Sun, River, Ember, Fullmoon, Fallendusk, Hollow, Dawn, Doom, Shadowlight, DarkBlaze Enemies: BlackClawClan (They attacked our camp and blinded one of our warriors because we told one of their friends, who tried giving our land to another Clan, that the area they tried giving away was ours) SkyfallClan and ForestClan (Both for constantly trespassing and stealing prey) Territory: From the path outside of Briarwood to the rock wall at the lake just south of it. The territory forms a crescent shape around the right side of the lake. The gathering place is in their territory but they allow all cats there on gathering day. SnowfallClan Leader: Unknown Deputy: Unknown Medicine Cat(s): Unknown Allied with: Unknown Enemies: Unknown Ashclan Leader: Drake & Michael (CLAN NAMES UNKNOWN) Fluffy Smish wanted me to post this: Drake, Goth and Michaela we need to say a little something for someone. I know Ebony your reading this, please join back to Ashen Clan! We all miss you! This clan is falling and failing without you! You were the person that held this clan together and without you this is nothing. Deputy: Unknown Medicine Cat(s): Unknown Allied with: Unknown/Possibly none Enemies: Bone Clan DarkThorn Clan Leader: Icestar (She-Cat) Deputy: Snowstorm (She Cat) Medicine Cat: TO BE CHOOSEN Allied: None Yet Enemies: IceClan Territory Located: Briar's Forests Warriors: Too many to count. Other: We are a clan that is climbing to the top, Icestar is a wise leader who cares about her warriors. She is strict, and knows when to say no. Iceclan is already starting to anger DarkThorn Clan. Icestar's name in Free Realms is Emily4 Moonstone. Ask her to join, we are active! HiddenCave Clan Leader: Unknown Deputy:TO BE CHOSEN SOON Medicine Cat/Cats:Unknown Allied With: None Enemies: None Territory: Unknown Warriors: Told Not To Be Realesed Extra: Very Little Is Known About Hidden Cave, Including Their Warriors. They Stay Hidden Most Of The Time And It Is Very Rare To Come Across The Clan. They Are A Very Gentle Clan And Try Not To Fight With Other Clans Most Of The Time. But We Do Know That If You Would Like To Join You May Contact The Following: Toxic Cupcake122, Janelle Woods, Or Ëmmie Bear ;) Shadowlight Clan Leader: Silverstar (Siôbhan) (she-cat) Deputy: Hellokitty (dawnflower) Medicene Cat(s): UNKNOWN Allies: Darkmoon Clan, Bloodclaw Clan, Eclipse Clan (uncomfirmed), Darkrose Clan Enemies: UNKNOWN Territory: Bristlewood Other: Shadowlight Clan will return in the summer, and hope their future will be much better than their past. Pirates/Bounty Hunters Leader: Not Specified (Most common and dangerous pirate is known to be Alyx Vance) Allies: Unidentified terrorist organization, any clients who hire them, local forces Enemies: Most, if not all cat clans, wolf packs, and sometimes, even themselves during "Most Wanted" missions Territory: Outposts and camps scattered across the realms, the High Supreme Citadel (Most common) Description: Several pirates and bounty hunters have been hired by an unknown organization that is against the clan cats for unknown reasons. They also plan on attacking other guilds after the cats. They are in no way related to Raymond Goodwin and his former plans. The pirates and bounty hunters are reported to not care about what happens to the clan cats. Whatever they do is either to get revenge or for the money or status promised by the terrorist organization. Terrorist Organization Leader: Unknown Allies: Various pirates and bounty hunters Enemies: Raymond Goodwin, cat clans Territory: Unknown Description: Not much info on this organization has been collected, but they are against all clan cats, and for that matter, all of freerealms itself. More information is needed for this faction. Prince Machinima (Shadow Command) Allies: They know who they are. Enemies: Agreed. WAY too many to name. Territory: Last I checked, rogues don't really have a specific territory. Description: I'm sure you you all have your own personal take on me, so I'll just state the essentials. I love purple, I enjoy watching other clans fight for whatever reason it may be bc it amuses me, I find humor in spiteful opinions about me, and I have multiple personalities. (Edited by yours truly. And for the record, I am in no way involved in whatever newfangled war just popped up out of the blue that a lot of cats keep whining about in gatherings which i don't attend for that exact reason... along with having many haters ._. Haters gonna hate. Toodles.)Copy Oh, and I recently changed my name to Corrupt Energy. Night Fury Clan Leader:Night Star (Erin Nightshade) Deputy: Looking for one This clan is coming back ._. I shall promise you all that but it may seem not, BEWARE do not mess with this clan nor mess with me Erin Nightshade at any time for I would not dare. You will regret you did. Listen here every cat from every clan of Free Realms, we all have heard about Scar Heart right?. Well, with by any chance she could attack at any moment, Night Fury clan is only coming back to help the clans who have suffered with Legend Moon stars attacks for the past few weeks, she has now realized that she had brought this on herself, she wants to stop this now that I have said something about it. I will gather cats to be followers of Night Fury clan with out any of you leaving your own, Night Fury clan will stay until this is over. Rogues Of FallenAsh Leaders: Lethal (Bämbi) and Corruptedheart (Kokiri) Second in command (Deputy like): Nobody. (And we're not looking for any.) Allies: Eclipse Clan, Shattered Clan Enemies: Anybody who chooses to mess with us. And you kno A Warning to all clans, a rouge cat named Scar Heart! Be careful with a rouge named Scar Heart! She is very dangerious and has thretand all clans if they mess with her! She is fierse and strong and said to have had a hard past. She attacked me when i found her in my territory and she is a very experinced fighter. Read the link below in blue in the catagories section to learn more about this thret to ALL clans! Leave a comment or question where i wrote comment: below. Comment: What does Scar Heart look like? -Scar Heart is a black cat who looks very hurt with many scars. Where can you find her most of the time? Shadowzz Clan Leader: White Shadow (Redd Punkerzz) Deputy: Black Shadow (Redd Rockerzz) Medicine Cat(s): Wanted! Warriors: Wanted! Allied with: Unknown Enemies: Unknown Territory: The lake by Cobblestone Village us, we need Medicine Cat(s), Warriors, Kits, Queens and just a lot of Cats! Category:Forest clan Category:Leader : FireStar Category:Deputy : Legend MoonStar Category:Allies: mainly all clans Category:Enemies: Mostly too legs, sometimes clan cats Category:DarkEmber Category:Scar Heart Category:WhiteShadow Clan Category:DarkBlaze Clan Category:DarkBlazing Star Category:Jayfeather Category:Erin Nightshade